An exchange computing system may receive and process hundreds of messages from various different sources, e.g., market participant computing systems, in the course of a few milliseconds. Certain messages, which may form, or be part of, a message pattern, may adversely affect an exchange computing system transaction processing system, e.g., by unnecessarily increasing the volume of work performed by the transaction processing system or otherwise unnecessarily consuming resources.